New World and New Change
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: A Sailor Scout has been transported to a world so different from her own. What will happen when she becomes what she and her friends tried so hard to fight? Will she survive this new change and the war she's been pushed into or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is the re edited version of Serenity's Misfortune. I hope you like it a lot better then you did my other story. My first version of this story had 156 reviews while I had 28 chapters. This means I had an average of 5 to 6 reviews per chapter. If you want to see updates from my story then I would appreciate at least 10 reviews if not more. Any kind of review is acceptable. I will tell you this story is going to be twiqued some so don't expect it to be the same . . . got it? Please RXR! Thank You!**

**Enjoy**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

_: BEEP BEEP BEEP :_

The noise continued to go on until, finally, a hand shot out and hit the cause of the noise, a clock, clear across the room. After a couple of grumbles and curses, the figure pulled its arm back into the cocoon of sheets it was wrapped up in tightly.

_: B-Beep. . . B-Beep . . Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp:_

"Why won't you just go ahead and die!" the figure growled as she untangled herself from her sheets and threw her comforter toward the foot of her bed. With a 'humph' of regret at the loss of warmth, the figure groggily made her way toward the slowly dying clock and pulled the batteries out of the back. Looking down at the accursed thing that had woken her from her pleasant dreams, she glared at it for what seemed like forever before walking out of her room and into the kitchen.

"What day is it?" she murmured to herself as she walked toward the calendar while dropping the deceased clock into the garbage can along the way. Letting her index finger scan across the days marked, she stopped at the appropriate day.

"CRAP!" she yelled when she fully took notice of the horrible words written in red over the square that was the correct date. The ink read, 'Rini is coming for visit. Pick her up at the park!'

Without another thought, the girl was running toward the bathroom faster then the speed of light. 'How could I have forgotten that I was supposed to get Rini today?' the girl thought as she stopped to grab some clothes out of her closet before storming into the bathroom.

She quickly began to dress herself in her regular summer attire consisting of a pair of boot leg jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt. Throwing her long blonde hair into her usual style of two balls atop her head with a streamer coming down from each bun, she checked herself over in the mirror and rushed down the stairs.

_:RING RING:_

"Dang it!" the girl cried out as she grabbed the cordless phone from its charger on the wall while she hunted for the keys to her mustang.

"Hello?" she questioned frantically.

"Usagi this is Amy! Just calling to make sure you up in time to get Rini!" the cheerful voice of Usagi's blue haired friend said over the line.

"I'm working on it! AHA here they are . . . sorry Ames I gotta go!" Usagi said horridly as she turned the phone off and threw it toward the couch. 'I got to get to the park now or else I'll never hear the end of it from that little brat!' Usagi thought as she imagined what trouble the pink haired spore from the future would say to get her in trouble with the scouts. Sometimes the little girl's picking could go too far. However, Usagi still loved her, most of the time that is.

:**AT THE PARK:**

Usagi sighed in relief as she looked down at her watch, "10:00 am! Great I'm on time!" Usagi continued her fast pace until she made it to the normal meeting sport for whenever Rini decided to drop in on them, literally!

Usagi slowed her pace as she made it toward the lake. However, instead of seeing the pink haired child she was used to greeting, she was greeted with the sight of a monster.

"A Youma?" Usagi thought but automatically dismissed the thought. Youma's were known for their hideously ugly features but this thing mad a Youma look like Miss Universe.

Taking a few steps back to hide herself from the monster's and any civilian's view, she called out her transformation, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" In a flurry of lights a ribbon came out Sailor Moon where Serena Usagi Tsukino once stood.

"Guys!" Moon called on her communicator as she kept a keen eye on the monster in front of her. It didn't seem like it was going to go anywhere, it was just standing in front of the lake mumbling some incoherent chant.

"What is it Moon?" Sailor Mercury's voice came as her face popped up into the screen.

"I arrived to pick up Rini but instead I found some kind of monster. I think it might be a youma but by the look of it I'm not sure!" Moon said as she looked at the demon in disgust. Its body was that of a snake but its head that of an old man. Its body was red and looked to be covered in some sort of slime. The scale around its head allowed long grey hairs to grow from them and horns to spike out from its forehead.

"Okay, wait there and try to distract it if it starts to cause trouble. I'll get the others and meet you at the park in a minute! Mercury Out!" Mercury said and soon her face fizzed out leaving a static screen.

Sailor Moon sighed as she walked toward the monster, "Hey you! I am Sailor Moon! I fight for love and justice and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Moon finished her usual routine but was steamed to find out the monster didn't even take notice of her.

"Master . . ." the monster raspy voice called out as its eyes glowed red and a purplish portal began to open up over the lake.

"What's going on?" Moon cried out as she felt the portal begin to suck up everything around, even her.

"Master . . ." the monster called out again as it started to fly toward the portal, leaving Sailor Moon to try and dig her heels into the ground to prevent herself from flying into the portal.

"AH!" Moon cried out as the ground beneath her feet gave way and she was sent flying into the portal. As soon as her body was consumed, the purple portal closed together leaving nothing but a barren waste land in its wake.

**:15 MINIUTES LATER IN SM DIMENSION/**

"What on earth happened?" Sailor Venus gasped as her and the other scouts finally arrived in the middle of the park.

"More importantly, where is Moon?" Sailor Mars cried out as she looked around frantically for her friend and princess.

"I'll scan the area!" Mercury replied as she touched one of the three earrings on her ear causing a goggle-like computer to appear over her eyes. "Nothing is here, no energy signal, no magic residue, no nothing. It's almost as if nothing had ever been here."

"How could that be? This place was full of life. The lake was here and you said Moon called you from here because of a monster. She has to be around here!" Sailor Jupiter started to panic as her and the other scouts took off in different directions to search for their leader.

**:TIME GATES/**

"This isn't good!" Sailor Pluto groaned out as she saw the events in Crystal Tokyo's past unfold. Why did trouble have to start right when everything was supposed to unfold for the future? "I guess I'd better get started with fixing this mess."

"That won't be needed, Pluto!" a voice boomed from behind Sailor Pluto.

Startled, Pluto turned and prepared to strike the intruder with her glave but stopped when she realized to whom the voice belonged to. After realizing she had been gawking, she fell to one knee and bowed to her guest, "She is our Princess. I need to find her and retrieve her so the future will return to its normal course."

"The Princess is following the path Destiny and Fate has set for her during this time. She is in need of a break and for now this will have to do. She has much to decide and to prepare for before she decides if she is going to take the throne." The voice announced in a deep tone that said for itself there would be no arguing about the matter.

Pluto winced at the word 'if' he had said instead of when. What was going to happen? Would the future as she knew it disappear? "I understand! I will inform the other scouts of the current situation."

"Tell them only what is necessary!" was the last thing the person had to say before he disappeared into the endless abyss of the limbo land of the time gates.

Sailor Pluto stood slowly before she teleported to the past, 'They will not like this!'

**:BACK WITH SCOUTS/**

"Did you find anything?" Sailor Mercury asked between gulped breaths.

"N-Nothing!" Sailor Venus replied from her crouched over position on the floor.

"What are we going to do?" Sailor Mar's questioned more to herself. Everyone was starting to worry since they had been searching for over four hours and still hadn't found any clue as to where their leader was.

"I swear if this is some kind of joke I'm going to kill her!" Mars growled out as she calmed her labored breathing.

"I assure you that this is no joke!" a calm voice sounded.

"Pluto!" all the scouts cried out in surprise as they jumped five feet backwards at the appearance of the mysterious scout of time.

"Will you stop doing that!" all of the inner scouts cried out which made Sailor Pluto want to shake her head at their antics. However, this was not the time.

"I have come to tell you that your efforts to find the Princess are nothing but wasted efforts. She has been transported to an area for some time to relax and further prepare herself for the role she is to take on in the future!" Sailor Pluto replayed what the figure from earlier had told her. The only thing she didn't add in was the 'if.' If the inner scouts new what all the man had told her then she knew all that would come from it is shouting and useless attempts to find their princess.

"Pluto you can't be serious! We need to be with her because if not she could be hurt!" Sailor Jupiter responded with true fear evident in her eyes.

"We have no say in it. Fate and Destiny have already woven their web of life for our princess. Our attempts to find her would be pointless. Even if we could find her, we would be punished for interfering with what has already been set in motion." Pluto stated as a glint of power flying into her eyes.

The four inner scouts cringed lightly at the look they had come to know all too well, "Fine! However, if she doesn't return soon we can't promise we won't try to find her!"

Sailor Pluto nodded in acceptance, 'I guess that is all I can expect for now! Food luck, Princess! May the moon guide you safely and protect you from harm.' Pluto thought as she looked toward where her Princess had disappeared.

**:SOMEWHERE ELSE FAR AWAY FROM SM DIMENSION/**

Usagi felt as if her entire body was being clawed at repeatedly. The pain she was feeling was enough to drive her totally insane. She was surprised she even had enough energy to open her eyes and see around her, darkness.

'I'm going to die!' were her thoughts as she continued to fall through the portal. Just when she thought she was going to fall unconscious, she saw a light. The light got so bright compared to the darkness surrounding her, she felt her eyes began to burn. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself for what she thought was her upcoming death. However, she was surprised to feel a nice hard pain in her butt as she landed on a hard grassy surface.

"What the?" was the reply Usagi gave as she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of the dense vegetation of a forest that nearly closed off any view of the clear sky from above.

"Where am I?" was the last audible thing Usagi was able to say as she passed out on the ground.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\/END OF CHAPTER/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_FOR NOW THIS IS ALL YOU WILLGET! THE CROSSOVER WILL BEGIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SRY THAT I DIDN'T JUST USE THOSE LINE THINGS TO SEPARATE SEGMANTS BUT THEY WONT SHOW UP FOR ME. OH WELL. I WILL UPDATE SOON IF I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS IF NOT MORE. _

**I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ARE A MEMBER OR NOT OF I WANT YOU TO REVIEW MY STORY. IF I DO NOT GET FEEDBACK I TAKE IT NO ONE LIKES IT AND I WILL NOT CONTINUE. SO. . **

**REVIEW PLZ.**

**CHRISTINA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here is the next installment of New World and New Change! However, I do have something to say to a couple of my reviewers before we get started. This is my story that I work VERY hard on. I slave away typing it and I do appreciate it when people review me. I have a right to request reviews because I would like to know what I do right and what I need to work on more. For instance, someone said to put more description into it and I appreciate that. That shows me that I am not putting enough in my story and I need to work on that so I will. However, my requesting more reviews doesn't mean that I am desperate, mean, or whatever. I will not request more reviews, not because of what was said but to prove that if I don't know one will review me. I have had a couple of stories where I didn't request reviews and I received hardly any! So there!**

**--------\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/---------**

_Last Time: __Sailor Pluto nodded in acceptance, 'I guess that is all I can expect for now! Good luck, Princess! May the moon guide you safely and protect you from harm.' Pluto thought as she looked toward where her Princess had disappeared._

"_Where am I?" was the last audible thing Usagi was able to say as she passed out on the ground._

**--------\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/---------**

"So tell us, Setsuna, what are we supposed to do about Usagi's parents? Surely, they are going to wonder where she is when she doesn't show up after a while!" Rei growled out in irritation. After meeting up with Pluto, the four inner scouts along with the other three outer scouts headed to Rei's temple.

"For now, I would suggest that Luna do a mind meld on them. I do not know and have not been informed of how long the Princess will be residing in her new home." Setsuna said in the same quiet calmness she always possessed. It seemed like the disappearance of the Princess was an everyday event that didn't need any concern.

"What is wrong with you Pluto? The Princess has just disappeared and you act as if nothing is wrong. And who the hell is this person who is informing or not informing you of the situation?" Sailor Uranus, also known as Haruka, yelled as she lost her temper.

"Haruka, calm down!" an aqua haired woman ordered lightly as she placed her delicate looking hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"But-" Haruka started to protest but stopped when she noticed a stern look cross the other woman's features she shut up and slouched against the wall.

"What about her schooling? If she disappears for too long then it will do sufficient damage on her grades to probably have her held back." Amy stated from over her mini-mercury computer.

"We have no choice but to mind meld the whole school as well. For now, it has to be as if the Princess never existed. Luna, do you think you could handle the strain from all the power you'd use?" Setsuna questioned as she turned her head toward the Princess' mentor.

The only thing that came from Luna was a slight nod of the head.

'Poor Luna!' Everyone thought as they saw the feline start to crumble under the strain of worry she had been through since finding out about Usagi's disappearance.

"There is also someone else to inform . . ." Hotaru said quietly as she stared at the same spot on the ground she had been since she had arrived at the shrine.

The only response was several puzzled looks from each scout except Setsuna.

"Mamoru!" Setsuna said lightly. Suddenly, a thick cloud of dread covered the room as everyone realized what was going to come when the Prince found out. More importantly, it was the suspense from curiosity of who would break the news to the man.

"W-who's going to tell him?" Lita questioned

"I will! If I had acted quicker and got to the scene before calling you, then she might still be here!" Amy said from her spot in the corner.

"Amy it's not your fault!" all the remaining inners chided to her. Amy merely continued to type away on her computer leaving everyone else in a state of silence for the moment.

"Look, it's getting late. Someone will have to call him tomorrow because right now we won't be able to get him. Everyone just go home and try to get some sleep!" Artemis ordered.

"He's right!" Amy replied sadly as she shut her computer screen and stood up to go, "Let's just get some rest or else we will worry ourselves sick!"

"Amy . . ." Mina started but was stopped by a hand squeezing her shoulder to restrain her as the blue haired woman left.

"Let her be for now!" Hotaru said lightly as her eyes watched the Mercurian scout walk away.

". . ." was all anyone could say as they went their separate ways in hopes that sleep would free them from their worry temporarily.

**:WITH USAGI:**

"Ugh, did anyone get the number off of that semi?" Usagi mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes, big mistake. The brightness from her surroundings only made her head hurt worse then it already did before.

"What happened?" Usagi thought to herself as she lifted a hand to her head and held it at it's worse throbbing point. Her blue eyes scanned the surrounding area she had landed in but she failed to recognize any of it.

"Toto I don't think we are in Tokyo anymore!" Usagi groaned as she tried to stand but found herself to weak to do so at the moment. Her sudden actions also caused her to get dizzy, 'Note number one: Do not try to stand up as fast as you can when you have just woken up from being sucked into a portal, feeling as if your body is being ripped apart, and landing rather roughly on the hard ground!'

Taking the time she had she took in her surroundings. A thick forest full of many trees, flowers, and vines surrounded her. Usagi closed her eyes as she listened to the noises surrounding her and sighed as the sounds of birds chirping and the wind blowing causing the leaves to rustle lulled her into a relaxed state.

"Let's try this again!" Usagi said to herself as she slowly began to stand up with the help of a tree she used to pull herself up and balance herself.

"Well look what I have found!" a mocking female voice coed from somewhere inside the forest.

"What now?" Usagi groaned as she looked around trying to find where the 'visitor' was hiding.

"Ah, what luck I have. At first I thought you were a human but I see you aren't. Just a weakened demon I see. No matter, lunch is lunch!" the voice replied while it's body remained hidden within the forest.

"What!" Usagi cried out and on instinct made a grab for her crystal but before she could reach it her arms and legs were pinned to the tree behind her. Usagi tried to move her arms but found the stuff used to pin her was too sticky for her to break in her current state of weakness.

"No use trying to grab for a weapon. You are obviously to weak to use one!" the female voice taunted.

"Show yourself or are even more so a coward then I think you are?" Usagi growled out as she tried to buy time to think of a plan.

A light, sarcastic chuckle was the only comeback Usagi received from this mysterious person. Time seemed to slow down as Usagi's attacker revealed herself.

"What the hell are you?" Usagi gasped at the monster in front of her. Never in her life had she met a youma as ugly or scary as the thing in front of her. This monster was worse then the last thing she saw before she was brought here. The woman's lower body resembled that of a large brown spider, her upper body looked like that of a humans, but the thing that most surprised Usagi was her face. Where her mouth should be, instead, were a large pair of fangs dripping of venom and saliva.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way? No matter, I'll make you pay by eating you alive instead of killing you like I do for most of my victims. I, you insolent weak demon, am Nocotora, the tree spider demoness." The spider woman said as she approached Usagi's trapped form.

"Stay away from me you ugly beast!" Usagi cried out in fear. 'I wish I had Mar's power right now so I could burn away this sticky mess and run!'

"HOW DARE YOU!" Nocotora cried out as she lunged toward Usagi.

"HELP!" Usagi screamed as she closed her eyes tightly. Her body tensed as she prepared for the attack. However, the only difference she felt was a slight warming that lasted only a second before disappearing.

"H-How could this h-happen?" Usagi heard Nocotora cry out in agonizing pain. Opening her eyes lightly Usagi was able to see the last moments of Nocotora's life as the spider demon burned to ashes.

"I did that? How?" Usagi gawked as she fell to her knees in shock.

"Impressive!" a new voice complimented.

"Not again!" Usagi moaned out as she was brought out of her state of shock. 'I'm too weak to fight anymore even if I didn't mean to fight a second ago.'

"Who's there?" Usagi questioned as she forced her weak knees to hold her weight once again.

"I see you are still on guard even though you body is exhausted to the point you could pass out!" the male voice said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Look, I had to put up with that monster's crap of doing the same thing you're doing so show yourself or else!" Usagi ordered as her control on her anger was slipping.

"I highly doubt you would be able to defend yourself let alone attack me and kill me!" the male said as he stepped forward into Usagi's sight.

"What's with your wardrobe?" Usagi questioned allowed as she looked the strange man over. 'Who would go walking about in a white monkey suit?'

"My name is Naraku, and you little one, are not one to talk about my attire. If you stay in that outfit you will surely draw _unwanted_ _attention_ to yourself." The one named Naraku said as he suddenly tossed a piece of fabric toward her. 'A demon that we the attire close to InuYasha's new wench. My demon must have gone through a portal of time instead of dimension. No matter, eventually, I will find a way to get to the underworld!'

"Ack! What's this for?" Usagi questioned as she straightened out the fabric and saw it was a plain beige women's kimono.

"Let's just say I might need you assistance in the future. I helped you to blend in and so you will help me!" Naraku responded as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"And if I refuse?" Usagi questioned as she sent and uncertain looked toward the strange man, "Why should I trust you?"

"Because if I wanted to I could have killed you the instant I spoke to you!" Naraku stated as he turned and began to leave, "You will not speak to anyone of this conversation or the fact you have met me until I say so."

"Why that guy!" Usagi growled out as she puffed up. 'What does he think I am, a maid of some sort?' Looking down at the article of clothing in her hand, Usagi sighed to herself. 'This is better then nothing!'

**:Elsewhere:**

"What an interesting turn of events!" The one named Naraku chuckled from his hiding place as he watched the interaction his puppet and this new demoness had held.

"She hold's a mysterious power that could rival that of the jewel!" a girl with white hair, pale skin, and lifeless eyes responded in a monotone voice as she wielded the image to turn to that of another.

"I see I am not the only one to take notice of the sudden surge of power and the change the planet has gone through since her appearance." Naraku said through clenched teeth as he gazed down at one of him most hated enemies, "InuYasha!"

**:With INUYASHA:**

"InuYasha wait!" Kagome cried out as she stopped her pedaling and looked West.

"What is it? We don't have time to wait around on you because you can't keep up!" InuYasha growled out as he halted.

A stress vein began to pound heavily on Kagome's forehead as she said InuYasha's most hated words, "SIT BOY!"

"Kagome I take it you have sensed it as well?" A man with black hair pulled back into a small pony tail questioned as his ride, a large feline with two fiery tails, landed.

"Yes, but I don't know what it is?" Kagome replied as she gazed toward the area the sudden energy spark had come from.

"Kirara senses it as well!" a woman with long black hair pulled back into a high pony tail replied as she too gazed off toward the same direction as Kagome.

"What do you think it is Kagome?" a little boy with fox feet and a bushy tail questioned from the position on the one named Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't know but we better check it out!"

"Agreed!" all but InuYasha replied since InuYasha was currently buried deeply in his hole in the ground.

**--------\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/---------**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE HAKUDOSHI (SP?) MAKES HIS MAJOR APPEARANCE. HOWEVER, HE WILL BE IN THIS STORY:**

**WELL I GOTTA GO FOR NOW. BYES.**

**LOVES**

**CHRISTINA**

**PS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED ALL MY HARD, AGONIZING WORK. OH AND KIRARA IS THE CORRECT SPELLING FOR THE CATS NAME, THE PRONUNCIATION OF IT IS KILALA. JAPANESE PRONOUNCE THEIR 'Rs' AS 'Ls'**


End file.
